If you're not the one
by bubblyhoney
Summary: Bella is a HS Senior who is left by her BBF Jake, but found a new one in Edward Cullen, the HS heartthrob. Falling in love would be a new adventure for her.Who would she choose? Troubles are brewing... R
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic. hope you like it. i'm crossing my fingers..**

**i'm sorry if it's kinda boring in the beginning but i'll try to make it better..**

**i would greatly appreciate reviews..lurrvve you..keep it kewl..**

* * *

**If you're not the one**

I watched the scenery go by as I drove my truck to Forks High School. When I got to school, only a few students have arrived, because as usual I was early. I went up straight to my first class on the second floor of the A- building. As I entered the room, I realized that the classroom was empty except for two people in the farthest corner of the room, facing the windows. It was Jacob and Rosalie, my best friends, sitting together and whispering close to each other. I couldn't help thinking that they were in some sort of sweet moment and that I was interrupting them. They didn't even notice me when I entered.

I met Rosalie on the first day of high school when we got into a fight with some girls and we became best friends since then. Jacob on the other hand is my childhood friend and my next-door neighbor.

I chose a seat and settled down and when they still didn't notice my presence I decided that it was obvious that I wasn't needed in the room, so I rose slowly and quietly left the room. I wandered down the stairs and walked around the campus and decided to go to the library. I greeted Madam Carmen, the librarian, and proceeded to the farthest side of the library to find my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

When I found the book I wanted, I sat on one table and read. After a while somebody sat beside me, I didn't mind because I didn't own the library but I wished this person would stop staring at me. When I couldn't stand it anymore I looked up from my book and I had to hold my breath because he was so close, but what really took my breath away were his eyes which seemed like emeralds, and when I finally composed myself, I realized that those amazing eyes belonged to Edward, he was also a senior, popular, a soccer varsity player, a heartthrob, and strangely always single. All the rumors I heard about him flashed through my mind, one in particular held my interest… it was the conversation I overheard in the girl's bathroom the yesterday.

I was hiding from another of Alice's[my favorite cousin] makeover; I locked myself in a stall of the girl's bathroom and folded my legs up so she wouldn't see me. Then somebody entered. "…such a waste! He's gay!" I heard Jessica exclaiming. " C'mon Jess, just because he turned you down doesn't mean he's gay. " The girl called Angela, countered her. I covered my mouth because a laugh was bubbling out. Jessica sighed, "Angela don't be so naïve, what kind of guy wouldn't have interest when all of the girl's are practically throwing themselves at his feet. He's definitely gay. End of discussion. "

I snapped out of my flashback and had to smile to myself. Feeling more safe on the possibility that he was gay I got the courage to finally speak. "Is there a problem?" I asked him.

He smiled at her. "No, there's no problem. No problem at all. In fact everything's quite perfect. Don't you think?" his smile did things to my heart. For quite a while, he just sat there smiling at me. I felt awkward and decided to go back. I stood up, but he caught my hand and when I tried to pull it free, he didn't let go. He stood up too, and when I turned to face him I had to look up to meet his eyes.

He smiled down at me and said: " Hi I'm Edward Anthony Cullen." He held out his hand. I already knew him, of course. Everybody did. I looked at him and studied him, maybe this was some kind of joke; I realized that he had been holding out his hand for a while so she decided to introduce myself too. " And I'm Isabel---..."

" Isabella Marie Swan, but you'd want me to call you Bella, right?" he finished for me. I was surprised that he knew me and tried to recall if we have met already but I couldn't remember even being in the same room as him.

" You know me?" I blurted out. "Of course I do." Edward answered matter of factly as if it was the most natural thing in the world. " Well, how?" I asked again, confused. " I just do alright?" he scratched his head and avoided my eyes.

* * *

**arrgg..kinda short..huh..niweiz..review review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank hail****..busdriver for the awesome review.. and the subscription and adding me to your favorites..**

**and to ****meling777 for the subscription too..**

**reviews are highly appreciated..lurrrve u guyss..**

* * *

**EPOV**

She looked up at me curiously, like she was thinking this was some kind of joke. Then she finally took my outstretched hand and began to introduce herself. Her hand was soft, I took it in mine and shook hands with her.

"And I'm Isabel—"

But I interrupted her. "Isabella Marie Swan, but you'd want me to call you Bella, right?"

_Oh no what did I just do. Way to go Edward, now she'll probably think you're weird and run away. Please don't run away. Please don't run away. Please don't run away._ I willed her to stay, with my mind.

She looked confused and didn't say anything for a while. But I was relieved that she didn't run away.

" You know me?" she suddenly asked.

_Okay Edward, here's your chance to redeem yourself. Lie._

"Of course I do." _Ughh.. What was that?! I said lie._

But Bella wouldn't let it go. " Well, how?" she asked again looking confused.

" I just do alright?" I answered, avoiding her eyes.

She studied my eyes again; I was trying my best not to flinch.

Well…okay she said. She was always friendly and she was smart enough not to waste time trying to pry answers from me. We just stood there for a while. I didn't know what to say next.

I saw her bite her lower lip and say: "So…uhmmm…I gotta go now."

I heard her but she didn't walk away yet, then I realized that she was looking at our hands. I hadn't let go of her hand yet. I immediately let her hand go. I looked down on my shoes and put my hands in my pockets. When I looked up, she was smiling at me. "So…Goodbye now." Bella said as she turned around and started to walk away.

I watched her go. She tripped on her own feet. I groaned and started to run after her.

"Can I walk with you?"

**BPOV**

"Sure I answered brightly." As we made our way to their first class, other students watched us interestedly and whispered behind their hands. I looked up at him and was secretly glad that it seemed that someone's interested in me for a change.

He started to speak so I turned my attention to him "So…you're friends with Rosalie right?"

I froze. I should've seen that coming. This was not the first time that this happened though. Boys had come to me so I could help them get close to Rosalie. This wasn't different. No matter how devastatingly handsome Edward was, with his crooked smile, bronze hair, green eyes… gotta stop that now. He was just going to use her like all the other guys did.

"Yes, she is." I'm so tired of this. I always have to play the part of cupid or the fairy godmother or the genie or..whatever! The point is, I'm tired of people taking advantage of me. Well, I won't let it happen again.

"Did she­­­­­---..." He started, but I didn't give him a chance to finish. "Uhmm…sorry, but I have to hurry now. Goodbye"

I turned and ran so my guilt wouldn't catch up with me. Now, concentrate Bella… left in front of right. Right in front of left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Yeah, I'm running..haha

**EPOV**

She ran again. She turned back and I looked at her hopefully. "And nice meeting you." She added before disappearing in the building. "You, too." I muttered under my breath.

Why did she have to go? I finally let out a sigh. She left my question hanging. What did I do wrong? Everybody did it. This is more complicated than I thought.

* * *

**there..there..review review...tnx..tnx**


	3. Chapter 3

**.the busdriver..in the second chapter i typed your full screen name but it just wouldn't save right..sorry..hehe**

**here you go..the 3rd chapter..hope you loke it reviews are most welcome of course..XD**

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched Bella enter the room. I was just about to go out and look for her when I noticed that her things were already here, but she wasn't.

"Hey Bells, where've you been?" She looked up from her bag and looked at me approaching. She looked ticked off about something. I wonder what happened?

It seemed she hadn't heard me; she got her book and hurriedly left the room.

What is the matter with that girl? Well, girls do get a little grumpy for no reason at times. Guess she's having one of those days. I decided to shrug it off.

**BPOV**

When I got to the room, I headed straight for my chair.

"Hey Bells, where've you been?" I heard Jake ask. I looked up from my bag and saw him coming closer. I couldn't help feeling irritated at him, and I'm having a bad day already, and classes haven't started yet. I'm so tired of being used just because I choose to be nice, but that doesn't mean that everybody could just take advantage of me. It has always been, Bella, can you do this? Or Bella, can you do that? And of course I would always say YES.

I pretended that I didn't hear him, got my book and decided hide in my favorite hiding place, the girl's bathroom.

On my way there I was reading the book in my hand, and wasn't really looking at where I was walking, before I knew it, my head had hit something hard. The book I was reading flew out of my hands and fell to the floor, I would've hit the ground too if somebody didn't catch me.

And for the second time this morning, I was face to face with Edward.

"Gotta watch where you're going, love or you might hurt that pretty little head of yours." He said coolly. I felt blood creep into my cheeks and I hoped he didn't see I was blushing. I straightened up with his assistance.

"Uhmm…Thanks. " I manage to blurt out. Gosh. This guy's making me nervous. He seemed somewhat different from this morning, but I couldn't place what it was that changed.

But right now, with him looking down at me, I couldn't help staring into his beautiful eyes. This couldn't get more awkward than this, but then my middle name is awkward and klutz and hazardous and …ok ok... So I seem to be a magnet for accidents, that isn't my fault anymore, is it?

I bit my lip and looked around it was a good thing nobody saw us together, rumor really spread out fast in a town as small as Forks. Now to look for my book… it wasn't on the floor anymore. Where is it?

"Hey Bells, looking for this?"

"Uh-oh." I turned to where the familiar voice came from. Oh great! Just when I decided this couldn't get more awkward, here comes Jake. I hope he didn't see what happened. "Uhmmm…yeah, thanks. " I mumbled. I reached for the book and ran back to our room. But I slowed down, looked back and called back over my shoulder. "Thanks again!" And before I entered our room, I wondered if it was okay to leave those two alone, together. I shrugged it off. What could possibly go wrong?

**EPOV**

I was about to head to my first class, when I saw Bella heading my way. I smiled at her, but her face was buried in a book. I watched her continue walking without really paying attention to where she was going and she didn't see James running towards her with his backpack flailing behind him.

Her head hit the backpack and James, being a football player, didn't even notice Bella. I got to her just in time to keep her head from hitting the floor. She could've gotten a concussion. Silly, careless, sweet, sweet, Bella. I shook my head and had to smile at how much a klutz she was, but it was endearing. She looked up at me, probably still dazed from her hit. Stupid, reckless, James. I wanted to find him and punch him in the face.

As realization dawned on her, she realized she was in my arms, and her chocolate brown eyes widened.

I've got to make up for acting like such a dork earlier. I had to act cool and composed.

"Gotta watch where you're going, love or you might hurt that pretty little head of yours."

She actually blushed. That was so cute. I had to grin like a fool. It was a good thing she didn't notice. I helped her stand on her own two feet again.

"Uhmm…Thanks. " she said softly. I caught her watching me curiously, like she was trying to read my mind. Maybe she noticed how I have changed.

I watched her. Her eyes were fascinating; it was as if I could fall into them. She was looking up at me too. I was waiting for her to say something, but she just bit her lip and looked around. I looked around too. There weren't any students around. I heard her sigh with relief, and then she turned to the floor and was probably looking for her book. I looked for it too, but it wasn't on the floor anymore.

"Hey Bells, looking for this?" we both turned to see who had spoken, when she realized who it was, she blushed.

"Uhmmm…yeah, thanks. " she mumbled. She reached for the book and ran back to their room. But she slowed down, looked back and called back over her shoulder. "Thanks again!" And for the second time this morning I watched her run away.

* * *

**hoho..review..review**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own twilight or it's characters. They belong to SM. yiey chapter 4..haha  
**

* * *

**If you're not the one**

**Favors and promises**

**JPOV**

I decided to follow Bella when she didn't return right away. I walked around and I saw the book she was carrying a while ago on the floor. I picked it up and I saw her looking for it, and beside her stood, _**Mr. I'm all that, **_Edward Cullen.

"Hey Bells, looking for this?" she looked at me and I saw her blush.

"Uhmmm…yeah, thanks. " she mumbled. She snatched the book from me and ran back to our room. But she slowed down, looked back and called back over her shoulder. "Thanks again!" she said to Cullen. I watched her run away.

We stood there a while, not talking, not even acknowledging each other's presence when

I decided to break the silence.

"So? Interested?" I asked him, referring to Bella's retreating figure.

"Hmmn?" The dork was somehow preoccupied.

"Are you interested or not?" I snapped at him.

He turned to me and studied me carefully. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Why'd you ask me to be her best friend anyway, mutt. Aren't you filling that role already?"

"I would if I could, but Billy's condition is turning for the worst, we've gotta bring him nearer a good hospital. You're dad's great though, but he said it would be better if we bring Billy to St. Benildes. And I'm the only family he's got left, so it's only right that I go with him. So we were forced to move, and I have to transfer schools."

I explained. The thought of leaving and being gone for an indefinite span of time made my chest hurt.

"Is it okay with you to leave Bella though?"

So the Cullen kid, has a heart too…

"Of course not! I mean…just look at her. She can barely last an hour without hurting herself. I want to stay and take care of her and be there for her when she needs me, but my duty as a son and my love for my father calls for me to move away."

"Can't you be her best friend even if you're not conveniently or I might add---irritatingly around?"

"I'll always be her best friend, but she needs someone to look after her, someone strong she could lean on, I hate to admit it, but she needs someone like you."

_Ughhh…I feel like gagging_.

"Don't go cheesy on me Jacob Black. It doesn't fit you."

That made me laugh.

"Shut up, dork."

"You're the dork. Wait. Why'd you choose me anyway? I thought you hated me?"

"I do. I'll always hate you Edward Cullen. But I have to do what's best for my Bells."

"There are a lot to choose from, guys who are way more nice than me. Why me? Honestly."

He sure is nosy. He's making this sound more like a business deal. You know what they say: Honesty is the best policy. So I decided to answer his question with the truth.

"Ok. Ok. You're intimidating. Just like me. No one would dare come on to her while I'm gone, cause you'll be there to take my place. Temporarily. Of course. Cause when I come back, I'll take her back." I stated.

"And it's a plus that your family would be moving on the house next to them, next week." I finished with a grin.

"And you owe me. I helped you with Tanya once, before she moved away and this would be the only thing I would ask from you…for now. So? You up for it?" I asked him.

I didn't like pulling our past out to get him to do me the favor. But I had to. For Bella. For Bella. For Bella. I need to swallow my pride.

He looked lost in memories before he answered.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do anyway. So…why not?"

He sure is arrogant. He should consider this an honor that I trusted him to look after Bella.

"There's one thing you've got to promise me though Edward Anthony Cullen."

"And what's that Jacob Black?"

He mimicked my tone. A grin lifting one side of his lips. Girls love that smile, but it looks stupid to me. What's up with that anyway? I'll never really understand girls.

"Just try not to fall in love with her, ok?" I warned him.

"Me? Fall in love with her? Yeah. Sure. I think she'll make a good best friend, but I think she would never be more than that. For me, at least. Besides, I'll be too busy keeping her away from the emergency room."

"Just be sure about that Edward." _You better be, or I'll make sure you wished you were never born._

"You bet I am."

"Thanks man."

The whole conversation took place without either of us looking at each other. We were both facing the same direction. And people who passed by wouldn't think we were actually talking to each other.

After _the talk_ I nodded my head at him and we both walked away in opposite directions like nothing happened.

Now with that problem over, I've got to think of a way to tell Bella that I was leaving tomorrow without making her cry.

**EPOV**

As I walked to my first class, I couldn't steer my thoughts away from the conversation I just had with Jacob Black.

We didn't hate each other so much back when we were kids. Couldn't blame him though. I made a stupid mistake and humiliated him in front of the whole school, and the ego of an 8 year old sure is brittle.

For months, he walked around campus being laughed at and ridiculed, and I couldn't do anything about it, because I wanted to impress Tanya and make her believe I was _cool_.

Jacob didn't talk to anybody except for Quil and Embry, his loyal friends. He sure wouldn't talk to me even after our schoolmates forgot about the whole issue entirely. Portraying the short attention span of intermediate schoolers perfectly.

He became a loner and sank into a kind of depression. Billy said that he might find it hard to trust other people again. I was mad at myself. I might have probably ruined his life.

Tanya moved away, not even saying goodbye to me. All my efforts to impress her, wasted. I ruined another person's life and gained nothing. How could I be so stupid?

I watched Jacob become more and more withdrawn; every time I try to talk to him he would just ignore me. I decided that things wouldn't be the same anymore.

And then…Isabella Marie Swan moved to Forks from Phoenix. She was a quiet girl of our age, very shy. She tried her best to blend in and not get noticed. Maybe that was why she became Jacob's best friend, and since then Jake returned to his sunny self again. Of course what I did to him back then, backfired at me, he started openly thrashing me and I started to dislike him more and more. And now we're in our final year of high school, Jake came up to me and asked me for a favor.

I was thankful for Bella, because he saved Jacob. She made him happy. With that thought I entered my first class and waited for fate to start its course.


	5. Chapter 5

**first of, i'm going to apologize for the lack of EDWARD but i've gotta establish everyone's relationship with each other first..**

**sooo..just wait and be patient ok?**

**and of course i don't own Twilight or any of it's characters..**

**R****eviews pleeeassee..**

**

* * *

If you're not the one**

**Secrets**

**JPOV**

_Dang! It was already Friday and tonight we would be leaving. Everyone who mattered to me already knew, with the exception of the girl who mattered the most, Bella._

Everyone I've informed that I was leaving asked me the same question.

"_**Does Bella know?"**_

I have lied, and told them not to mention it again to her, because it would upset her. I've said that again and again to everyone except to Charlie and I asked him to keep it from her and that I wanted to tell her myself. He agreed.

All day, yesterday I've been hinting that I would be leaving, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

At one point I got so frustrated and asked her straight forward.

"What will you do if I tell you I would be moving away tomorrow night?"

She was chewing on her fries and thought about it before answering.

"Hmmmnn? For starters I'm going to throw you out that window. I don't know how, but I will and then I would cry, after that I'd vow that I would hate you forever and ever."

I had to flinch and my eyes twitched a little bit.

_Well…that certainly didn't help._

"Why'd you ask? You aren't thinking of leaving me, are you?" she joked as she put on her sad puppy dog face.

I just faked a laugh and shook my head. She smiled at me and resumed her eating.

Yesterday passed and was gone and she still didn't know.

Now it's Friday and tonight Billy and I would be leaving. I dragged myself from my car and was still trying to figure out how I would tell her when I saw or rather heard her truck coming.

"Hey Jake! Wait up."

I turned to see her running towards me. I had to smile, but before she got to me, a silver Volvo passed between us. Edward got down from his car, Bella smiled at him.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Edward."

"Uhmm.. Are you going to the game later?" He asked her. I decided it was time to interfere.

"Of course she will. Cause she'll be cheering for _me_." I walked over to Bella and pulled her alongside me, and dragged her away from Edward.

"Bye then. See you later." Edward called.

"Bye!" She waved at Edward before turning to me.

"What was that for?" she sounded upset.

"We were going to be late." _What a lame excuse._

"Yeah right. It's a good 30 min. before classes start, Jake. Now, what was really that about?" she stopped walking and refused to budge. I could have easily carried her, but then she would struggle…_and_ get hurt. I didn't want her to get hurt. So I searched for a suitable answer.

"Don't you remember that I hate him?"

"You never give me the chance to forget Jacob." She answered seriously.

I looked down at her. "Is there a problem Bells?"

She sighed. "I just think that…well…if you really must hate him, should I hate him too? Even though he hasn't done anything wrong to me." Her voice was a soft whisper as she said this that I barely heard her, but I did.

I never thought I had been so selfish. I did my best so she'd never have to meet Edward. I never once asked her if she wanted to. And now suddenly I'm asking Edward to be her best friend, a complete stranger to her. I have to put this right.

"I'm sorry, Bells. Of course you don't have to hate him just because of me. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

_Ugggh!.I'm gonna kill myself for this later_.

She smiled.

That was worth it.

"Thanks Jake."

BPOV

Lunch…

Jake sure is acting weird these days. He seemed a little stressed.

Oh well, I'm going to have to worry about that some other time cause it's examination week. The pressure is killing me; I have to ace all the tests so I can have a shot at being the valedictorian and be qualified to get into Harvard. Odd, though…Jacob seemed not to care about the exams, he wasn't even picking up a book anymore.

Huh. Well I wasn't only thinking about the exams…there was this Greek god who kept wandering through my thoughts…

"Bella!"

Somebody called and I'd know that bell like voice anywhere. Alice, my pixie of a cousin. She jumped on me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Bella. I've missed you sooo much!"

I laughed. "Alice, we were together in our History class!"

"Your point?" she pulled back a little so she could raise an eyebrow at me.

She let go of me and we sat on our usual table. Rosalie joined us after having a brief meeting with the other cheerleaders for the game this afternoon.

"Ugghh! Those girls are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Isn't that what all cheerleaders do? And Oh and don't let me start on about the head cheerleader." Alice teased.

Me, Alice and Rose were really close. We were like sisters. Alice is my first cousin from my father's side of the family. We met when she moved here to Forks on 4th grade and we've been inseparable since then.

"Very funny Alice." Rose shot her a death glare.

"Why aren't you laughing then?" Emmett, my bear of a brother asked as he came to sit beside Rosalie. [My father adopted him when he was six. We're in the same year too.]

"I was being sarcastic." She explained as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Ohhhhhh…I see." But I doubt he even knew what sarcastic meant.

"I don't think you do!" She fired back, suddenly losing her cool. "You never seem to see anything, even though it's right in front of your nose!"

"Huh!? What's in front of my nose?!" He crossed his eyes and tried to see what it was.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Rosalie screamed in frustration, stood up and stormed away.

"What was her problem?" Emmett asked bewildered by Rose's sudden outburst. He watched Rosalie leave the cafeteria, before he turned back to us.

Alice and I exchanged glances before we started to laugh hysterically.

My brother could be so clueless at times. Even though Rosalie hadn't really told us how she felt about Emmett, anyone who spent the day with them would surely know that she liked him. Well apparently not Emmett, he shrugged his shoulder as he turned his undivided attention to the lasagna that was in front of him and after he stowed it all away in a matter of seconds, he let his gaze wander to where Rosalie was sitting a while ago with a look of longing on his face.

We looked at him expectantly. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as we thought.

"Do you think…"

But before he could finish what he was saying, Alice jumped up from her chair and finished his sentence for him.

"Do we think that Rosalie likes you, even though she shows differently that it really seems she hates you but you think it's all an act because she's afraid that you won't like someone like her and if we'd be willing to help you with her so she wouldn't be all grumpy and mean all the time?"

She said all this in one breath that I had to check if she was all right before turning back to see Emmett's reaction.

He _was_ clueless. Or was until Alice blurted it all out. Rosalie is going to kill her when she finds out. Emmett's mouth hung agape as he looked at us with confusion.

"Uhhh..nope. I was just wondering if she would mind if I ate her lasagna? Look at it. It looks so lonely. It's as if it's crying for me to eat it."

"Oh." Alice sat back down and shook her head.

"Huzza!" Emmett exclaimed and finished Rose's lasagna before I got to the third bite of mine. I glanced at Alice, she was glancing left and right as if fearing for her life. I would too if I got into Rose's bad side.

I studied Emmett, he seemed oblivious to what Alice had just revealed. Phew…that was a relief.

EmPOV

Jazz and I were on our way to the cafeteria to have lunch when Jake appeared and dragged him away. I was debating whether or not I should find out where Jake's bringing my best bud, especially cause Jake kinda hated him ever since the Diary incident with Bella…Hmmmn..Oh well…food was waiting for me so I let it go. I'll just worry about it later.

I got my food and heard Rose say: "Very funny Alice." But she wasn't exactly laughing.

"Why aren't you laughing then?" I asked as I sat down beside her. I don't understand this chick…she acts like she hates me when I've done nothing but kind things to her. Well…except for one little incident on our junior year… well ok so it jwasn't so little..i just had her underwear flying in public when i played tug-of-war with her laundry bag. well..I was just trying to help.

"I was being sarcastic." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Ohhhhhh…I see." What did sarcastic mean again? My mind really gets all loopy whenever when I'm around this girl. Ok. So my mind is loopy all the time, but it goes into hyper mode when she's near and then there's the thing with my heart going faster.

"I don't think you do!" She fired back, suddenly losing her cool. "You never seem to see anything, even though it's right in front of your nose!"

"Huh!? What's in front of my nose?!" I crossed my eyes and tried to see what it was.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Rosalie screamed in frustration, stood up and stormed away.

"What was her problem?" I watched Rosalie leave the cafeteria, before I turned back to my sister and our cousin.

They exchanged glances before they started to laugh hysterically.

These girls are crazy. I shrugged my shoulder and turned my undivided attention to the lasagna in front of me and after I stowed it all away in a matter of seconds, I let my gaze wander to where Rosalie was sitting a while ago.

"Do you think…" I started but before I could finish what I was saying, Alice jumped up from her chair and started babbling.

"Do we think that Rosalie likes you, even though she shows differently that it really seems she hates you but you think it's all an act because she's afraid that you won't like someone like her and if we'd be willing to help you with her so she wouldn't be all grumpy and mean all the time?"

Whoa! That was extreme! She said all that in one breath! Cool!

"Uhhh..nope. I was just wondering if she would mind if I ate her lasagna? Look at it. It looks so lonely. It's as if it's crying for me to eat it." I corrected her

"Oh." Alice looked disappointed, sat back down and shook her head.

"Huzza!" I exclaimed and finished Rose's lasagna.

Alice, she was glancing left and right as if fearing for her life.

I felt Bella's and Alice's eyes studying me and I heard them sigh in relief as I continued to pay no attention to nothing else but eating.

So maybe they thought I'm clueless. Not a chance. Sooo..Rose really liked me huh.

I didn't want our cousin and my lil sis to get on Rose's bad side so I'd just have to _accidentally_ find out for my self.

* * *

**so now there's another chapter..**

**please click and review..**

**and tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi.. thanks for the reviews **

**amber jacqueline,edwardismine, janie, clairedelune11, mawaellaine, and lynseyyy**

**and those who added my story on their fave story list..**

**i just couldn't resist an EMMETT moment..haha.. i might write another one before i get on with the more serious**

**part of the story..**

**REVIEW, tell me what you like and what you don't..**

**thanks..  
**

**

* * *

If you're not the one**

**Flashbacks**

**BPOV**

Usually our table would have 6 people in it, Alice, Rose, Em, Jazz, Jake, and me.

Jake had already told me he wouldn't be having lunch cause he'd be doing something important. I asked him what it was but he shrugged and told me I would soon find out. I shrugged it off and told him I'd see him at the game. He grinned and walked away.

"Hey, Em. Where's Jazz?"

I just realized that my brother's best friend and Rosalie's twin also hadn't joined us on our table yet.

"Awhhh..Bells! Miss him already?"

I glared at him. Everybody found out that I had a little crush on him, when Em found my diary and read it out loud to all of our friends in my sophomore year.

I can still remember how he stood at our kitchen table when we were having a sleep over.

_**Flashback**_

_**(cue the chimes and that hazy effect on the screen...fade in to the past..)  
**_

I had just put the spaghetti on the table for us to eat when Emmett barged into the dining room with his hands behind his back and a wide goofy smile plastered across his face.

"Hey Guys! Look what I found when I went scavenger hunting."

He held up a pink notebook adorned with shiny butterflies as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

It took a moment for me to register the notebook Alice had given me that coincidentally served as my diary.

"Em-mmmmeeeetttt! Give that back to me!" I hissed.

"Nuh uh uh, Bella. "

I made a grab for it but he held it above his head far from my reach.

He climbed up the kitchen table and browsed through my diary. I covered my ears and faced away from them in defeat. There was no stopping Emmett.

"Oh! Here's one! " He sounded like a school girl on his first date everrrrrrr!

**February 21**

"Ahem. Ahem." He cleared his throat.

**Dear Herbie,** [Yeap! I had named my diary. Well, calling it diary was just so impersonal, especially when it knows all my deepest darkest secrets.]

Em started in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound like a girl. He really sounded like one.

**Oooohhh…this is the most wonderful day of my life. I had finally gotten the chance to spend time with jasper, my dim-witted brother's best friend.**

Emmett's brows creased as he read this aloud and Rose started to laugh loudly, but to my dismay he continued on.

**Ok so he's not dim-witted, that was mean.** Emmett smiled and gave Rose a 'YOU SEE' look.

**He's just not that bright.** Rose snorted in a non-lady like manner.

He ignored her and read on. I looked around and everybody was listening attentively. Alice, Rose, Jake and even Jasper.

**We sort of had a date…actually it wasn't a date, it was a study group to tutor Emmett so he wouldn't be held back a year.**

Em cringed. Nobody else knew that he was almost held back except Jazz and me.

My brother was good at a lot of things, studying just wasn't one of them.

**So on with the errr…study date. We went to this café and chose a booth. We settled down and ordered our coffees, I had a latte and they both got cappuccinos. **

**We started by reading our Advanced Chemistry books, which I had already done last night so I pretended to read as I stole glances at Jazz. He was so cute as he read. **

**My gaze wandered to my brother, to my surprise a look of concentration was on his face.**

**Awwhh…I'm so proud of him! **

**He finally realizes the importance of studying. **

**And then I realize the book was upside down.**

**I grabbed the book from him and a comic book fell in the middle of our table.**

"_Hey! I was just getting to the good part. Party pooper."_ **He crossed his arms over his chest and sulked like the baby he was.**

**I smacked his head with the comics in the hope of knocking some sense into him.**

**I asked him if he realized what could happen if he fails the test.**

**He didn't look at me. For a big guy, he was such a baby.**

"_You'd be held back, we won't be there to help you anymore, you'd not get into a good college, you wont get a good job, no girl would want to marry you and you'd die a sad and lonely man."_

**Ok. I exaggerated a little bit, but I needed to scare him into submission.**

"_I don't care! "_ He pouted.

"_If you fail, you and dad can cook for yourselves for a year. And I'll tell dad not to get you take-outs cause that's what you deserve for failing. "_

"_You don't mean that."_ **He looked at me worriedly he was actually threatened.**

**I grinned evilly**. _"Yes, I do!"_

_"NOOOOOOOO!!"_**He moaned as if in pain and grabbed his books and stood up.**

_"__Guys, I'm going to the library and study. I don't need you to come. I actually study better when I'm alone." _**Emmett announced bravely.**

_"Why'd you ask us to come in the first place? " _**Jasper asked.**

_"__I didn't really plan on studying. I just wanted to hang out. I actually hang out better when I'm NOT__ alone. "_

**And then he left. Jasper and I looked at each other.**

_"__So. What do we do now?"_** He asked.**

_"We could still continue studying."_** I suggested not wanting our day together to end yet.**

_"__No."_

**My smile fell. He didn't even want to spend time with me, and then he spoke again.**

_"I already finished studying and I'm sure you have too. Why don't we grab something to eat then? " _

**I smiled what seemed to be a 100-watt smile and I tried not to look too eager but I couldn't help it.**

**We went to this Italian restaurant and I found out he wasn't the serious type I thought he was. He actually was like my brother… only smarter. **

**We talked and laughed all day. That was fun. I hope we do it again. Well, goodnight Herbie! Emmett is knocking on my door now. He says he had a headache. I guess his brain couldn't take all that studying.**

Emmett rolled his eyes and pretended to swoon as the others started laughing except for Jake who looked annoyed. And then for the finale Emmett turned the diary to the others showing a whole spread of BELLA WHITLOCK in different fonts and sizes.

_"_TA-DAAAAAAA_"_

I blushed.

My brother looked at me and said. "Oooooooohhhhhhhh…Bella's got a crush on Jazzy!"

He teased in a singsong voice and it honestly hurt my ears. Aside from studying and cooking, Emmett really can't sing too.

"Bella and Jazz sitting under a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! " Wow! For high school sophomores, they really can't act like such kids at times.

I was about to make them stop when Jake reacted and lunged for Jasper, but Emmett managed to stop him and took him outside. Emmett dropped my diary on the floor.

I bolted up the stairs after I grabbed my diary and hid it where Emmett wouldn't look…

Somewhere safe…

Somewhere inconspicuous… WHOA! I like that word. Maybe I could use that word on Emmett to make his head hurt.

Somewhere strategically hidden…

Under my pillow!! Ha! Emmett wouldn't look there, I'll bet my life! Heck I'll even bet that jar of gummies I keep for emergencies.

I was about to do my evil laugh, but then Alice barged into my room and dragged me down the stairs. She took me outside where Emmett was holding Jake to stop him from hurting Jasper.

Since then Jake didn't like Jazz much, even though a week after that I found out that I only liked him as a brother and he said he felt the same. But that didn't stop me from plotting revenge on Emmie poo. That douche is gonna pay! I will get my revenge! mwahahahaha...

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"HEY!" someone called out at me. I snapped out of my flashback and realized I had been staring into space as I remembered the past. Alice was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Did you have a vision? " She chided.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! I know the answer! I know the answer! "Emmett was raising his hand and bouncing in his seat like a toddler in kindergarten.

I sighed. "Ok, Emmett. What?"

He huffed and said proudly.

"You had a flashback didn't you? " he wriggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Nu-uh! "

"Yuh-uh! You were like staring unseeingly and laughing to yourself and stuff. You sure scared poor Eric away. Not that I mind. But still…well…you kinda scared me too. " He admitted looking away.

* * *

**of course you go blank when you have a flashback..duh?! what d'you expect dancing while remembering _the past_?**

**WARNING  
**

**FLASHBACKS tend to keep you're mind preoccupied and may sometimes scare other people..so be careful..XD  
**

**click and review**

**pikachu**

**they rhyme!..XD**

**or do they?**

**lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- i don't own TWILIGHT or ANY of it's characters...but i do own this story, ryt? ryt?why won't anybody answer me?lol

reviews puhlease!!

**

* * *

If you're not the one**

**Sweet Revenge**

**APOV**

"Alice did I look like a freak?" Bella asked. She was whispering cause she didn't want Emmett to hear.

"No, you didn't. " I lied. She scared poor Eric when he came to talk to her, not that it was such a loss though. But still…

EmPOV

I heard them whispering to each other and they wouldn't let me hear what they were talking about. I didn't like being left out. I don't like it one bit. So I decided to steal the spotlight from my little sis.

"Awhhh…I wanna have a Flashback too! I wanna look like a freak just like Bella did! That's sooo unfair!" I whined manly.

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"PUHH-LEEEEASE…" I brought the Emmett charm to a higher level and used my puppy dog eyes on her.

"Stop that Emmett, you look like a dog!" Bella hissed under her breath.

"No. I'm a cute puppy."

"More like a sick puppy." Alice countered.

I ignored her and kept on pleading with my soulful eyes.

"Aggghhh… You're making me sick.

Ok. You can. Just stop that, before I start throwing up."

"Yessssss. The Emmett charm is on the house."

I let my eyes glaze over with the smoke of the past… and then there I was…Wednesday, a week after the Diary incident.

I was on my way to get my daily dose of caffeine when I saw Bella and Jasper walk into Starbucks. Jasper opened the door for Bella.

Awhhh...That's so sweeeeeetttt!! What are they doing here? Are they having a date? My best friend and my little sister? Together? 1 plus 1 equals 3? No! This can't be.

I decided to investigate. I crouched down to the ground and crawled inside Starbucks, careful for them not to see me. I didn't mind the people staring, I was used to it by now. With my good looks and all, they just couldn't help it.

I ignored the _'what's the dork doing?'_ and the _"maybe he's gone crazy" _comments and concentrated on being the handsome, daring and may I say cunning, Detective Emmett Swan.

They found a table and Jasper asked Bella what she wanted, Bella asked for an Espresso Macchiato and watched Jazz walk to buy their drinks. Jazz also got a plate of Raspberry Danish with Mocha Swirls that made my mouth water. I barely registered a chick's voice about me drooling on her Christian Louboutin sandals. I so wanted an Oreo dream bar right now, but I'm on duty. I decided to get a little closer to them so I could her what they were talking about.

To be honest, I don't think I would be comfortable with Jasper being my sister's boyfriend. It would just be…uggghh..weird, awkward and kissy kissy ewwwwness.

I got near enough them to hear them talking. I sat down to the booth directly behind them. Not realizing I had sat down on an old man's lap. He growled and ordered me to get off. Bella and Jasper turned their head to my direction in my panic I buried my face on the old man's chest so they wouldn't see my face. They looked at me with disturbed look on their faces._ Oh no_.

"Emmett is that you?" Bella asked. "No. I don't know any handsome and strong guy named Emmett.

I decided to add a little drama to the scene to distract them.

"Go away. I'm having a moment with my daddy here." I shooed her away with my hand. The old man had started hitting me with his cane, and man did it hurt. I started bawling…out loud.

"Dad. Don't you remember me? Oprah helped me find you. There's a hidden camera there, there and there, so smile!" I pointed at random corners of the room not taking my face from his chest.

"Get off of me you oaf!"

"Oh daddy! Don't you remember? You, mom…you know. One night. You don't want me to go into specifics here. Cause it's gross."

"Stop being so stubborn and accept your son." Somebody from the shop shouted.

"Yeah!" The people seconded.

"But…I don't remem…oh! You mean Stella?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, that Stella person's my mom."

"Oh my god! You are my son! My son! Why didn't that _bleep_tell me I had a son! What's your name boy?"

"Uhmm..it's Emme—…" I saw Jasper eye me suspiciously.

"…—ly." "Emmely? But that's a girl's name. Don't tell me you're a sissy."

"Uhmmm… No. Mom's on drugs." Oh my gosh. I'm so smart.

"Oh that explains I! I knew it! Does she hurt you son?" I wasn't listening to him anymore. I was more interested in what Bella and Jazz were talking about.

"Uhuh. Yeah. Yeah."

"Don't worry Emmely. I'm a retired colonel I'm gonna have that _bleep_ arrested so she can't hurt my little emmy poo anymore."

"Yeah. Yeah. Shhhh… I'm trying to listen here."

"So what's your address Emmely?" he got out a pen and paper, that was when I realized I was going to get someone totally innocent, arrested. _Tsk. Am I really that bad__?__Ooohhh. I got an idea!_

"The thing is pops, mom changed her name and is now pretending to be a physics teacher in my High School, her new name is Jane Vendetta. She changed her looks too so you might not recognize her right away." _Yeah. That physics teacher is really evil. She deserves to be put in jail. Giving me severe migraines from her tests. Uhuh! Definitely pure evil._

From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper pull out the chair for Bella and leave the store.

"So. It was nice meeting you dad. But I have a whole new life now so please don't ever come near me or even talk to me again cause if you do it would emotionally scar me for life. Ok. Bye." I ran out of Starbucks with my 'Dad's' mochaccino in hand and his wallet too.

"Nice kid. But wait isn't Stella a man? Oh technology." I heard pops say. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

*****

I followed Bella and Jasper to a bench in the park and hid behind the bushes.

"The thing is Jasper…you now… I wanted to talk to you about the diary incident." Bella said.

"Yeah. I've wanted to talk to you about that too." Jasper couldn't look her in the eye.

"Well. Can I go first?" Bella asked.

"Ok." Jasper conceded.

"It's just that I realized that…well…it's…cause…you know. I think I love you—…"

What?! I jumped out of the bushes and yelled.

"Ha!"

"What are you doing here Emmett?!" Bella looked pissed.

"Uhmm..ya now…I was just around the neighborhood and I decided to sit on that bush there… Hey wait. That's not the issue here. You just told Jazz that you love him!"

"Yeah, I do. I love him as a brother. You could've let me finish."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "That's just how I felt too. I loved you too, but only as a sister."

"See?" She crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok. Sorry I spied on you. Happy?"

"Yes." _What?!_

"It's ok?" _was Bella sick?_

"Yep. Why wouldn't it not?" _is she serious?_

"Well. Cause knowing you, you would've beaten the hell out of me by now for all the pranks I've done to you lately."

"Oh my foolish brother. Some of us had grown up. I think it's the mature thing to do to forgive and forget."

"Really?" _I still couldn't believe it._

"Uhuh. Now c'mon we're gonna be late." _I can deal with that._

*****

The three of us made our way to school in my jeep. When we got there, there was a commotion outside the school. The crowd parted and I saw a wild looking Mrs. Vendetta being taken away by the cops.

"Uh-oh." Bella and Jasper gave me a dirty look. I shrugged and pretended I had nothing to do it, but nooo pops [the old man from Starbucks] just had to come up to me.

"People this is the boy who tipped me on your Mrs. Vendetta, if that is her or should I say _his _real name." He patted my back and rode off. Everyone was looking at me I laughed nervously and ran to my first class.

I was on my physics class studying…or maybe sleeping. When the intercom startled me.

"EMMETT SWAN."

I jolted awake. "I didn't do it!"

Everybody started laughing.

"EMMETT SWAN, IN MY OFFICE NOW."

"Oooooooooohhhhhh…" my classmates taunted. Yeah. Real mature.

_Maybe they already found out that I had been lying. I am so dead._

I knocked on the principal's door and he bid me to come in. instead of an enraged man I got greeted by applause and pats on the backs by the people in the office. Turned out Mrs. Vendetta or should I say, Mr. Felix [his real name] was a big time drug dealer and underground boss who had been wanted for so long. I became an instant hero, Oh the bliss, the glory, oh yes. I could definitely get used to this, my dad was so proud of me. The one bummer was that I had top give a speech on Friday. I was agonizing over writing my speech when Bella knocked on my door.

"Hey! How's the speech going?" she asked.

"Fine." _Actually I haven't got one sentence yet._

"Can I see it?"

"No."

"C'mon." She grabbed the paper from me and read it out loud. "Good morning." _Yep. That was it._She laughed.

"Go on laugh at me. Some sister you are."

"Don't worry Emmett. I'll do it for you." My sister was such an angel. She was the best.

*****

The next day a minute before the speech I was walking back and forth beside the stage, Bella hasn't given it to me yet. Where is she? 5 seconds before they called my name, Bella appeared out of nowhere and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at her and smiled. She had on a black t-shirt that spelled SWEET REVENGE in bold red letters in front. _What up with that? Oh well._

One thing few knew about me was that I had stage fright, well not really. I only got stage fright when I have to read long speeches. I barely registered what I was saying because the beat of my heart was all I could hear so I just concentrated on reading every word correctly.

**G****ood morning. My name is Emmett 'snot face' Swan. I swear Bella Swan doesn't have any of my abnormal genes.**

** I love pony rides and kissing monkeys. I have a tendency to space out as long as 4 hours. One day I'll be the First douche to jump over the moon, but for now I'll just enjoy jumping during my ballet class. And since I'm here now I would like to make an announcement… I have always been in love with you James Collin, every time we touch during football practice I feel an electricity shoot through me. I burn for you with an intensity of a thousand suns please be mine.**

Whoa! That was a short speech. Gotta thank Bella for making it easier for me. I could tell that it was a touching speech cause everybody was looking at me with their mouths hanging open then they started laughing. Must have been funny too. And that was why James followed me around for 3 months before he realized that it was all a prank on me.

Gotta remember never to mess with Bella anymore. Well at least not anytime soon.

*****

**BPOV**

I watched Emmett snap out of his flashback. He did look kinda freaky. Next time I have a flashback I'd hide in my room.

"So…what did you have a flashback on?"

"Oh nothing. Just remembering how evil you truly are to me." He answered wiping the drool off of his face.

"Me? I was never evil to you." I mocked gasp.

"Oh yeah? Remember the Sweet revenge t-shirt you save for special occasions? Not evil huh?"

"You deserve it."

"I love the way Pranks make you human, your always so kind and sweet it's almost disturbing."

Awhhh..my brother's real sweet when he wants to be.

"And Bells…" Emmett trailed

"Yeah?"

"Edward Cullen is staring at you…" I froze. _SERIOUSLY??!!_

And then he squealed like a little girl.

*sigh*

EMMETT.


	8. Chapter 8

**yiey..finally i got a chance to post a new chapter of my story. phew..college life is no joke...it's more than what my 16 year old mind could handle.**

**that's my excuse..haha**

**i'm also deliberating if i should go on with this story or not..arghhh..i'm confused.**

**oh well..read on..XD**

**if you're not the one**

**where they had been**

**BPOV**

I won't look. I won't look. I won't look.

I slowly turned and looked at where Edward was sitting with some of his friends from the soccer team, Mike, Tyler, Jared, and some of the cheerleaders Jessica, Lauren and Victoria. He wasn't looking. He was busy with his food. I couldn't help being disappointed. Hey. Why would I be disappointed? Tsk…oh well. The bell rang and we all left the cafeteria for our next classes.

**EPOV**

Cafeteria

After my English class I headed to the cafeteria to have lunch. I sat on my usual table and as usual mike and his friends joined me. Though we didn't really talk that much, they always seat on my table everyday since I was declared the most popular guy in Fork's high.

My gaze wandered to the crowd, my eyes settling on the girl who will soon be my best friend. I knew it would be worth it, for the first time in my life, maybe, just maybe I'll find a true friend. Someone who doesn't want to be my friend just because I'm popular or just because I'm rich. Bella doesn't seem to be the kind of person who chooses friends in that manner.

My mind played back to this morning when I decided to ask Bella if she would go to the football game this afternoon. Since I played soccer and most of her friends would be otherwise engaged in the event, that maybe we could go together. I'm a soccer player and our next game would still be next week. But noooo…Jake just had to interrupt.

"Uhmm.. Are you going to the game later?" I asked her

"Of course she will. Cause she'll be cheering for _me_." Jacob walked over to Bella and pulled her alongside him, and practically dragged her away from me.

"Bye then. See you later." I called to her.

Jacob just wouldn't make it easy for me. And I thought he was the one who asked for a favor. Oh well. I'm not one who gives up that easily. I'll just try again later.

I saw Rose storm away from their table after having a conversation with Bella's brother, Emmett. He was a football player too. Their group was the oddest one in Forks High. Well, at least in the eyes of the others. They were the only one that wasn't grouped into different cliques of the typical High school students. They had Rose, the head cheerleader, Alice, the fashionista, Bella, the smart and quiet type, and add the three goofballs from the Football team, Mr. Sunny himself, Jake, Emmett, the prankster and Jasper, the sensitive guy.

They were totally different from each other and yet somehow very alike. I wanted to be like them, to belong without needing to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I could be myself and I 'm sure they won't judge me. All through out my High school life, I've been forced to put on a façade that I was cool and aloof, so everybody thought that I think that I was better than all of them. I want people to know that I'm not as perfect as they think I am. It was always 'Edward can do no wrong' it was suffocating.

Then I saw that Bella had stop eating and was staring into space, Emmett and Alice were looking at her weirdly. Hey. Was something wrong? Was she all right? I was about to head over to find out when she snapped out of her trance but not before she scared Eric Yorkie away, he was probably gonna try and ask her out again. I saw Bella and Alice whispering to each other, leaving Emmett looking left out. That was when I realized that the other boys didn't join them… where were they. Probably out there planning how Jake would break the news to Bella. pathetic. He was only hurting her more for not saying it to her right away. Couldn't blame him though. I couldn't picture myself hurting Bella too. I vow that when and if we become best friends I would never hurt her, or at least I would try my very best not to.

Then it was Emmett's turn to stare into nothingness. Then after quite a while he snapped out of it too. The cafeteria had gotten a little quiet so I could hear what they were talking about.

"So…what did you have a flashback on?" Sweet Bella asked. "Oh nothing. Just remembering how evil you truly are to me." He answered wiping the drool off of his face. "Me? I was never evil to you." she mocked gasp. I had to smile. "Oh yeah? Remember the Sweet revenge t-shirt you save for special occasions? Not evil huh?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, earning weird glances from the people in my table. I coughed and looked down on my food for a while before turning my attention back to Bella's direction. "You deserve it." "I love the way Pranks make you human, your always so kind and sweet it's almost disturbing." I remember the pranks the Swan siblings did on each other. They were hilarious. What Emmett said was true, nobody who didn't know Bella wouldn't think she was capable of doing those pranks on her brother. He seemed to be her only target though. Shame. A waste of talent. Like brother like sister. "And Bells…" Emmett trailed

"Yeah?"

"Edward Cullen is staring at you…" I saw her stiffen.

And then he squealed like a little girl.

*sigh*

EMMETT.

I quickly looked away, not wanting her to think that I was some kind of obsessed boy. Good thing the bell rang. I sighed and headed for my next class.

My classes were boring and had no Bella on them. I wish we had at least one subject together so we could talk. Blame it on fate or just sheer pure coincidence that we had no classes together ever since she moved here.

**JPOV**

I saw Emmett and Jazz heading to the cafeteria. I ran over and grabbed Jasper. Emmett didn't seem to mind.

I pulled him out to the parking lot. He stayed calm, despite the fact that I practically dragged him.

I let go of him and apologized. I was so full of nerves right now.

"I'm sorry for all these years that I treated you badly, but I really need your help right now."

"Sure."

"Really? No hard feelings or silly things you want me to do before you forgive me?"

"Nope. I'll be glad to help. I happen to know that this will be for Bella, right?"

He really cared for Bella, but this isn't the time to be Jealous. I really need his help. He had this ability to persuade people to do what he wanted, of course I could've asked Edward too, seeing we'll be dealing with women, but I've asked too much from him already. Besides he might not like what I'm planning.

I told Jasper my plan, he seemed to be confused of what I wanted, but offered to help me anyway. I need to finish this before lunch ends.

I watched Jasper work his magic. Finally, mission complete. Now. Find Edward.

The bell rang, just as we left the office. We ran and luckily I saw Edward immediately. He was about to enter his English Class. Oh no, he isn't.

"Hey Edward!" I called out. He looked at me, Jasper handed me the paper he was holding. I walked over to Edward and gave it to him. He studied it and his eyebrows scrunched with confusion.

"What's this?"

"A schedule. Duh. What does it look like Cullen?"

He sighed. "Yes, I know it is a schedule. But this isn't mine. I already have mine."

He waved his schedule in my face. I took it and ripped it into pieces.

"Hey! What was that for?" he looked pisesed.

"Now, you have _this_ schedule." Jazz explained.

"Jacob and I went to the office to give you Jacob's previous schedule. I don't exactly know why, but we did."

Edward smiled as realization dawned on him. Finally.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Why wouldn't I be? Go on now. You're gonna be late for Biology."

He patted my shoulder and ran to his new next class. He's gonna be late.

"Hey you!" I turned to Jasper. "You're gonna be late too."

He smiled "Nah." Then we entered English together.

**EPOV**

I hurried to my new class. It was good that school just started so I'll have a lot of time to memorize this entirely different schedule. Ok here I am, Biology. Jacob gave me his previous schedule, which appeared to be subjects with Bella, well except History.

I ran to Biology, but before entering I collected myself and calmly entered the room. My classmates turned to look at me except Bella who was looking intently on her notebook. I stood at the door, waiting for the teacher to acknowledge me. Finally he looked to see what his students were whispering about. He turned to me so I smiled at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?"

Now, Bella looked up, I smiled at her and she smiled back before blushing.

I gave Mr. Banner my new schedule and a hurried explanation. He seemed to buy it and pointed my seat, next to Bella.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen will be your new lab partner."

"Uhmm.. but sir, I already have a lab partner remember. Jake. Jacob black."

"Yeah. And now your new lab partner is Mr. Cullen. Deal with it."

I walked over to her as she pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I seriously felt sad that she didn't want me to be her partner.

"No. It's not that." She offered me a smile. "It's just that a lot of weird things have been happening around Jake lately, it almost seems like he's leaving or something."

I stiffened.

"Nah. He won't do that to me. Soooo..what brings you here. And does Jake have something to do with this?" She asked me, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Uh..uhmm..i.." I stuttered. Then she laughed.

"Did I just see 'THE' Mr. Cullen stutter? Relax...I was just kidding."

I sighed in relief as I slumped back to my chair.

"Ahh… Bella could I ask you something?"

"Hmnn? Sure sure." She answered.

"Do you want to go to the game together? You know as friends?"

**BPOV**

As friends…

As friends…

As friends…

Those two words seem to echo inside my head. I thought about it. Jake already said it was all right to be friends with Edward and since my best friends would be busy during the game, it would be nice to have company.

"Ok."

"Really? We'll go together then." He smiled before he turned his attention back to Mr. Banner's lecture.

The day went on and Edward seemed to have exchanged schedules with Jake except History. I didn't pester Edward on the subject. I was having fun getting to know him. We seemed to have a lot in common. We both love reading and Claire de lune. I felt a little guilty about not bothering to know what was up with Jake. I just presumed I'd have a lot of time to do it. It's not like he's leaving or anything.

History was the most boring subject of the day, Edward wasn't here to talk to, and worse I sat beside Mike Newton. He blabbered on, not realizing I had earphones plugged to my ears. The bell finally rang, loud enough to penetrate through the music in my ears. I stood up and hurriedly rushed to the door and right outside was Edward, waiting for me. He smiled, his crooked smile that made all the girls around us swoon and glare at me for being the direct recipient of that smile. I ignored them.

"You ready?"He asked

"Uhuh."

"Let's go then."

I texted my friends that I'd just see them after the game. They were all busy anyway.

**love you..love reviews..let me know what you think..uhmwah**


End file.
